


Mission Accomplished

by AnotherFraud



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFraud/pseuds/AnotherFraud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sofia lends Chris and Zach a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semperama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperama/gifts).



> A little gift for @semperama, based on our Pintella headcanons.

 

She’d known from their very first day on set together, of course. There aren’t an awful lot of things Sofia would say she’s good at, but she does know herself to be highly perceptive, and a very good judge of character on top of that. Not that you needed to have either quality to figure out these two; there was no mistaking the signs that had been there from the off.

When Chris - who, she instantly found out, is as tactile as she is - had enveloped her in a gigantic, unabashed hug on their very first meeting, Zach’s nervous glance over at the pair of them had incited her curiosity. She kept a close eye on them throughout the day, and there was no mistaking the way Chris would look over at Zach whenever he’d made a quip of some sort, desperate for his approval, or the way Zach, usually so put-together, would roll his eyes in mock resignation, while clearly repressing the widest of smiles. Honestly, these boys were about as subtle as a sledgehammer.

They’d soon developed an easy camaraderie, and she was grateful to them for welcoming her so readily into their little family. Despite the three of them spending day in, day out in each other’s company at work, they soon expanded on that, spending their weekends and rare days off together as well. She likes to think everyone on set had at least somewhat liked her, but her closest friendship had been with Zach and Chris, whose incessant kindness, care, and consideration made her feel like she had been adopted by two loving fathers.

 _But something had happened between Zach and Chris_ , she muses while getting ready for her first set of interviews with them. They hadn’t seen each other in quite a while, of course, but the shift feels recent, and something about the almost palpable tension between them makes her suspect Chris and Zach are still getting used to this new dynamic themselves. Exuberant isn’t a word she would normally use to describe Zach, but it’s the only adjective that comes close to the way he’s been behaving, while Chris’ easy manners and ready smiles betray a newfound confidence that becomes him even better than his tailor-made suits.  _Something_ , she thinks,  _is up_. And she  _will_  find out what it is.

 

 

***

 

 

“So Sofia, how long did it take them to apply that make-up every morning?”

It took all of five interviews for them to become dull and grinding. She’d been warned about this, of course, by Chris and Zach themselves, but she’d refused to believe them; she’s still new enough to this game to think of everything as exciting and challenging. But the way some interviewers seem to be looking for a particular answer that she doesn’t know how to give, or the way they’ll casually ignore her presence altogether in favour of the bigger stars in the room soon has her feeling uncomfortable. She’s aware of the fact that her eyes are downcast, can feel herself shifting about more than is probably acceptable, and yet, she finds herself wholly unable to stop. 

“Are you okay?” Zach asks, when the interviewer’s time is finally up. 

“Sure, yes, I’m good,” she responds, before realising there’s no way Zach is going to buy that. 

“I just - I feel like I always get the same questions,” she replies, before adding with a wry smile “either that, or I get ignored.”

But that’s where the conversation ends, because the next interviewer has already entered the room.

“I’m going to begin with Chris and Zachary,” he begins, and Sofia feels herself retreating even further - that is, until a warm, steady hand lands on her shoulder. Zach is grounding her, letting her know that he understands how hard this is, how unsettling, and when Chris’ hand joins Zach’s on her back, she feels herself relax somewhat for the first time in hours. 

In a rush of gratitude, Sofia grabs onto Zach’s hand on her shoulder, then places it on his knee, hoping that it will convey how helpful the touch is. She hears Chris chuckle, and when she looks over he makes a pitying, understanding face at her - and in an uncharacteristically daring move, she reaches out to him instead, grabbing onto one of his fingers. 

Chris smiles, and soon takes her entire hand in his bigger one, not letting go of it for the next couple of minutes - and for the first time since meeting Chris and Zach, she feels a flutter of… something more than friendship course through her body. Something warmer, deeper, but also slightly more… dangerous. 

 _Oh no_ , she thinks. _Oh no._

 

 

***

 

 

The club is dark, and loud, and despite the mass of writhing bodies trapping her in the middle of the dance floor, she finally feels free. This is what she’s good at; letting go, feeling the music, letting it surge through her body while effortlessly translating it into movement. She’s so into it that it takes her a while to see Chris has disappeared; Zach is still close by, looking over at her and smiling, so she dances up to him. 

“Have you seen Chris?” she asks, before repeating the question at a higher volume - the music is turned up to a truly deafening volume. 

“No idea!” Zach replies with a shrug when he finally understands, so she starts looking around for Chris. 

Karl is close-by, performing a truly hilarious kind of daddy dance, bopping along to the music without a trace of self-awareness. John is at the bar, ordering them all more drinks, and Simon, she remembers, took off about an hour ago.

It takes her a while to locate Chris, who is standing by himself at the edge of the heaving mass of people. She dances her way towards him, delighting in the way his eyes crinkle up as soon as he notices what she’s up to. He raises a warning finger, as if to say  _no way, Sofia, you’re not making me dance_ , but she completely ignores it, continuing to shimmy her way towards him instead. 

As soon as she’s reached him, she firmly grasps both of his hands in hers, and pulls him along towards the spot where Zach is now dancing by himself, pretending not to hear his protests - which is easy enough, given the loudness of their surroundings. Feeling emboldened by the music, the alcohol, and the relative darkness of the club, she places her hands on Chris’ hips, trying to get him to move with her. He flushes - and looks over at Zach. 

 _That’s it_ , Sofia decides.  _Enough_. 

And before giving it any more thought, she pulls Chris’ head towards her own, kissing him firmly on the mouth.

‘What are you -‘ Chris manages to get out, but she insists, using his interruption to sneak her tongue past his lips. She opens her eyes slightly, notices Chris’ are still opened wide, and intensifies the kiss, willing him to give into it, to - just for a moment, just for now - give into _her_. And he does; before too long, his lips are enveloping hers, and he tentatively places his hands low on her hips.  _Good_ , she thinks. _Give in, Chris. Let go._

She soon has to break away from him to catch her breath, and as she does so, she turns to look over at Zach, who is looking at the pair of them open-mouthedly. Before taking as much as a second to compose her thoughts, and before giving either of them the chance to ask questions, she moves over to Zach, places a hand in the back of his head, and draws him down to her to kiss him in turn. 

Contrary to her expectations, he isn’t half as reluctant as Chris was; instead, he takes over, drawing her body close to his, tangling his tongue with hers almost aggressively. Before she gets a chance to look over at Chris, he joins in on the action; she feels his body press against the back of hers, feels the press of his erection on her lower back. 

Sofia ends her kiss with Zach, and turns back to Chris, who is looking at Zach with a  _want_ , a  _need_  in his eyes she’s never seen there before.  Zach’s gaze is still on her, until she gently guides his face upwards, so he is looking at Chris instead. She takes a step back, and places the hand that Chris had possessively placed on her hip on Zach’s waist. Those gentle rearrangements are all the invitation they need; after briefly meeting her eyes, Chris closes the gap between himself and Zach, and they crush their mouths together in a desperate-looking kiss. 

Sofia feels herself getting aroused just at the sight of it, and realises her feelings from earlier that day were not as much about desiring either man for herself - it was for this. It was a want, a _need_ , to see both of them letting go, to see them rid themselves of whatever shyness that was keeping them apart. 

When Zach breaks up the kiss, she reinserts herself into their space. “Let’s take this back to the hotel,” she says, and even though she’s pretty sure neither of them could have heard her over the loudness of the club, they nonetheless allow her to lead them out of it.

 

 

***

 

 

She’s nervous. She can’t even remember the last time she was nervous about sex, even though she’s sure she must have been, once. She’s so at ease with her body, so confident about its ability both to please and to find pleasure at the hands of her partners, that she soon let go of whatever inhibitions she once might have had. But this time, she _is_ nervous. 

She doesn’t appear to be the only one; despite what she would have guessed, Zach is the one who seems slightly skittish and ill at ease with the situation. Chris, on the other hand, seems composed, confident, and ready for whatever is in the cards. 

“Take off his shirt,” she commands Zach, hoping that having something to do will make him feel less self-aware. As soon as Zach starts unbuttoning Chris’ shirt, she moves behind him, pressing herself against his back while letting her hands rub soothing circles across his stomach.

Chris needs less prompting; as soon as his upper body is exposed, he begins taking off his trousers. Sofia uses the moment to slide her hands lower down Zach’s front, and flicking open the button on his jeans. “Take these off,” she whispers - and he does.

Chris is naked but for his boxer briefs, which do nothing to hide his hard-on. “Care to take anything off yourself?” he asks, his tone teasing but gentle - but she shakes her head at him. Zach, meanwhile, seems too engrossed in undressing himself to even notice; or maybe he’s just too bashful to look up, too shy with the whole situation. 

“I’m not planning on undressing,” she replies, before sitting down in one of the room’s plush sofas. “I’m just here for the show.”

Zach does look up at that - and unless she’s seriously mistaken, she catches a glance of gratitude in his eye.  _No wonder,_  she thinks;  _he probably expected to have to share him._

Chris moves closer to Zach, and tips Zach’s head up so their eyes can meet. He gently cradles his cheek in his hand, while tangling the other in his hair and kissing him. It’s a dirty, needy kiss, and Sofia feels arousal spike through her body.  _This is not about me_ , she reminds herself, willing the feeling away.  _This is about them._

Chris is now rubbing his cock against Zach’s crotch, who she notices he is now hard as well. When Chris reaches down Zach’s briefs, an uncharacteristically desperate noise escapes from Zach’s mouth.

“I need you,” he pants. “Take me, Chris, please - just take me.”

While Chris moves to the bedside table to look for condoms, Sofia decides it’s time to go. Rather than announcing her departure, she gets up as quietly as possible, and soon she’s reached the bedroom door of the suite. Unable to help herself, she looks back one final time, and sees Zach lying on the bed, his briefs gone, one hand reaching behind him, presumably to prepare himself for Chris. Chris, meanwhile, is hovering over him, palming his own erection through his briefs while looking at Zach in awe.

When she slips out and softly closes the door behind her, Sofia feels a little smile creep across her face unbidden. 

_Mission accomplished._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
